Getting into the Groove of things
by kap0w
Summary: Caffeine does funny things, twitch. Who would of thunk it, Abby comes up with an idea that leaves Kate close to trembling. [TATE] fo sho and [McAbby] eventually. [Is that a Chapter 11? COMPLETE] RR pretty please?
1. Woot!

The results of caffeine before bedtime, don't try this at home kiddies.

**Disclaimery stuffage: **I don't own teh show, Bambosa is my happy place inside of my head where tv characters dont die unless i hate them and everyone lives happily ever after, my caffeine is **_MINE_** touch it and i will brand you a terrible horrible unmentional name that i can't remember right about now.

* * *

"I have a great idea!" Abby squealed as she walked into the bullpen, "We… should…" she paused dramatically, "… go CLUBBING!"

"What about Gibbs?" that was McGee.  
"Ooh which one?" Tony was excited.

"What!" Kate looked anxious.

Seeing as they had all asked these three questions at the same time, it was a wonder Abby could define each question. But in one breath she answered, "I already asked BossMan and he's a no go, but he practically begged us to go, something about paper planes (Tony beamed innocently), Bambosa's the place, we should go clubbing. So you's in or not?"

Tony scrambled to get his jacket and McGee ducked behind his desk to get his stuff. Only Kate remained standing, dubiously.

"This isn't like… uh… a goth nighclub or anything is it Abbs?" she asked tentatively.

"Nuh uh, it's a normal nightclub, with normal music, with normal people… well most of them…with normal girls," Abby winked at Tony.

"Seriously Kate, haven't you heard of Bambosa? It's the hottest place around!" Tony was fidgeting on the spot like a puppy. Kate laughed inwardly.

"Mmmkay then," Kate reluctantly agreed and got her purse, "Let's go then… unless Gibbs-" Tony grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the elevator.

"Geez Katie, anyone would think that you've never been clubbing in your life, but you couldn't be that boring," Tony commented grinning at her. Then he let out a loud "WOOOT!"

Several people looked at him strangely and Kate tried to act like she didn't know him, which was hard considering he still had his hand wrapped around hers. Abby and McGee beat them to the elevator and laughed at them.

"Let's go clubbing!" Abby cheered.

The elevator doors started to close.

"Oh god," Kate sighed.

* * *

TBC

Oh the suspense

_Will the be a next chapter?_

_What is Kate hiding?_

_Shall i change my state of mind from caffeinated to chocolate-ised?_

_Will i get reviews? (winkwinknudgenudge)_

_When will i stop asking questions?_

_And the $62 538.28 question... will i get so impatient that i'll post another chapter before i get any reviews? O_


	2. Attire

_YAY FOR REVIEWS!_

**YAY FOR CAFFEINE**

Now I'm going to try a different influence… does Pepsi Max have caffeine? If not… HOLYMOTHER OF BOB,THERES NO SUGAR, WHY AM I DRINKING THIS? HOW IS IT ALL GOOD? Oh woe is me

Dammit, i spose i owe Theoretical my moolah now... do you take cheques? Oh Oh Oh and checkit CSIMel's awethome fic about Kate's reunion... although i'm not sure i should coz your already got heeeaps of reviews XDDD.. wait... dammit i just just advirtised you. Oh well, i couldnt be bothered backspacing heaps. So there you go. Erk, this BTS note is getting way long.

Anywho, moving on to the actual story here

* * *

…_Previously on "Getting into the Groove of things"…_

_Kate sighed to God_

* * *

As the group walked out of the buildings towards the car park, Kate was still trying to think of ways to stall… then it hit her.

"I can't go clubbing in this outfit!" she blurted out, a bit too loudly.

Abby looked at her weirdly. "What, you thought I was gonna go dressed like this?" she indicated towards her attire. "And you thought the guys are gonna club in suits? Well, McGee anyway."

"There's nothing wrong with a suit," McGee protested.

Abby ignored him. "See what's going to happen is I'm gonna take you to your place to get changed, I already have a change of clothes in my car, and the boys are gonna get changed, hopefully, and meet us at the club? Okay? Okay."

_Dam, _Kate thought. She smiled " But of course."

"We're going clubbing, we're going clubbing," Tony did a little jig as he unlocked his car door. "Get in Probie."

McGee climbed in, almost fearfully.

"I hope you don't drive like you do when you're on a case."

"I have know idea what you're talking about Probie," Tony said innocently, "Later's ladies."

Abby opened her door for Kate.

"Milady."

Stepping in, around the clutter of Abby's items, Kate had to wonder if Abby had tied Gibbs to a chair in order for this to be going on.

The slamming of the car door brought her back to reality, and she shook her head.

"And we're off!" Abby announced.

Kate just sighed again.

* * *

"Wow."

Abby was standing in front of Kate's closet, wondering if she got out at all.

"I know," Kate's reply came from behind her.

"Surely you must have something?" Abby practically begged to Kate.

Kate shrugged. "Look towards the back I suppose."

And so Abby ventured into Kate's neat closet, making comparisons to her own. Kate looked at Abby's choice of club-wear. All black except for some red and white here and there. Then an idea came into her head. _Oh god, she'll dress me like her! Not like she dresses badly but clothes like that on me?_

Kate's war of words inside her head was interrupted by Abby muffled squeal, apparently having found something.

"How about this top?" she asked, barely audible, and shoved a loose red halter top into Kate.

"Wow, I forgot about this."

"So she does get out!" Abby pumped her visible hand into the air. "Now, got any jeans?"

Umm… I think so."

"Looking, looking… skinny jeans! Perfect!"

A pair of dark blue jeans came flying out.

"NOW GET CHANGED AND STOP STALLING!" Abby yelled at her, jokingly and made her way out of Kate's bedroom.

Kate sighed, yet again.

Why did she have to keep those clothes?

* * *

**AN**

Yes, thats right people, nearly an entire chapter dedicated to club-wear, who would of thunk it. At least it's longer than teh first chappie.

_Will Kate hyperventilate from sighing so much?_

_Will i get TATE happening soon?_

_Why is Kate asking herself why she kept those clothes?_

_Did Tony drive like a maniac?_

_and... At the end of the whole full story, how many times, in total, will Kate sigh?_

_Oh, and what is she hiding? XDD_

TBC


	3. Riding in Car's with Abby

Looking over my caffeine influenced chapters, I realised how freakin unhealthy I am lol. So for this special offer, no gimmicks, no catches, I will write this chapter… -gasp- WITHOUT CAFFEINE! **Oh the humanity!** So we'll see how it goes.

Anywho, just to include this little prefoot note, this story has been written without me seeing any of the season 3 premier lol, so the part about Kate not wanting to be dressed gothically was just mine own. Wow that doesn't make much sense. Maybe I should start writing now.

**Oh, and i still don't own anything.**

Oh, and thanks for the awesome reviews people, _keep them coming_ –attempts thumbs up-

* * *

_Previously on the previous chapter of "Getting into the Groove of things"…Abby discovered Kate does get out._

_Oh, and Kate sighed again._

* * *

20 minutes later and several failed attempts of stalling, Kate found herself back in Abby's car, wearing her appointed outfit and listening to Abby's heavy and loud music, which was surprising not that bad. With the tune getting stuck in her head, she was surprised when Abby leaned forward and turned it down. Kate gave her a sidelong glance and wondered what she was up to. 

"Sooo…" Abby said conversationally,"… gonna tell me what all the delaying's about?"

Kate looked out the window and tried to avoid the question.

"I wasn't trying to delay… I was just caught off guard."

"Pssh yeh right Kate, I know there's something, now spill!" Abby was kinda getting frustrated at her friend. "Look, you know me, I won't judge you, I won't even butt in at any time if you tell me what's up"

Kate looked over at her. She pondered. _Maybe if I tell her she might not make me go._

"Mmmm… okay….which part do you want to know?"

_There was more than one part! _Abby thought. _What the hell?_

"Firstly I want to know… when was the last time you went clubbing?" She started off on an easy question, figuring Kate had experienced the nightlife before. What she heard next put her totally off.

"1994," Kate looked down at her hands.

The car veered violently to the left as Abby tried to maintain her composure.

"WHAT!" Abby yelled, "You're trying to tell me you haven't been to a nightclub for…11 years?"

"Um… yeh?"

_Breathe Abby, breathe. Surely there's gotta be a reasonable explanation why she hasn't been clubbing in over a decade._

Cautious this time, Abby asked, "Why?"

Kate took a deep breath. "Because the last time I went clubbing was the first time my heart got truly broken, and I was humiliated."

Abby looked at her, sympathetically this time, and her eyes made Kate follow through.

"Ok, "Kate sighed, "1994, after Spring break, I'm sure Tony told or showed you certain things," Abby's smirk agreed with her, "Well at that time, I was going out with this guy called Matt. We'd been together for… well for ever it seemed… it was coming up to 5 years. Us and our group of friends went to Bambosa for another friends birthday. I'd forgotten something to wear, so I had to go over to my cousins to get a top. Coincidentally this top," Kate gestured to her red halter top, "So when I get to Bambosa I'm late, but I'm allowed in because I was friends with the Bouncer," Kate smiled slightly. "Anyway, I get in there ready to find Matt and celebrate with my friends… I'm standing in the doorway and… I see Matt in the corner…"

Kate trailed off and looked back out the window, noticing they had arrived at Bambosa. She looked at the line of waiting people, then saw Tony and McGee motioning to find a carpark and hurry up. Everyone looked so happy and excited and young. If only…

Abby stopped the car. "Kate what happened after that?" She was seriously engrossed with the story now, vaguely becoming aware that something had stopped Kate being excited about clubbing.

Kate looked at her. Her brown eyes were hard with both anger and embarrassment.

"He was making out with two guys."

Abby gasped. That was unexpected.

"What was worse that everyone saw everything. I went up to him and slapped him. I was nearly crying, I loved that bastard! Then he told me that this had been going on for over a year. He was gay… and apparently I was the only one who didn't know." Kate stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut.

Abby got out, locked the door, went around to Kate and hugged her.

"Aw, Kate I'm so so so sorry!" she was still shocked at what Kate had confided to her. No wonder she didn't go clubbing any more. She looked at Kate. "Kate I know how awful that is, seriously (Abby shuddered slighty), but you've got to learn to let go! Matt screwed things up with you big time, and if he saw you now, he'd know he'd won! Let go of the past, embrace the present and future!" Abby finished lamely, but grinned at her.

"But it's not just that…"Kate whispered, but Abby didn't hear her because of the interruption provided by Tony and McGee's arrival.

"Hey Katie, ready for some dancing!" Tony did his jig again, "Why the long face?"

Kate gave a smile "Nothing," she said brightly and followed Abby and McGee towards the entrance of Bambosa.

_Dam she looks hot, _Tony thought to himself_, Don't screw things up Dinozzo._

* * *

**AN**

Mwuhaha, so does the provide a bit of teh secrets? And lookit, i included a little bit of TATE towards the end, i promise there will be some more, and a bit of McAbby.

_What else is Kate hiding?_

_What are the number of possible ways Tony could screw up?_

_How did my non-caffeine-influenced chapter go?_

_Did Kate even sigh in this chapter?_

TBC


	4. Hey jealousy

Hiiii dudes and dudettes, sorry i havent updated for a while, fricken school. So yah.

**Salem Navy: **Look, it's a little bit longer!

**Outrageous band geek:** number 1, i wish i was psychic, sometimes i think i am. number 2, i counted 57 ways he could screw it up but i got bored and lost count. number 3, i miss my caffiene. .This story was soley on lemonade mwuhaha. and YES SHE DID SIGH, for all those people playing at home.

**Superspy: **lookie, more TATE -gasp- and she did sigh

**jenaipasdufromage : **i shall try my best

**csimel: **i shall answer none of youq/a's until you put another chapter up xP

And everyone else, the other secret will be out soon...

* * *

_Previously on the previous: Abby nearly ran off the road as Kate revealed one of her secrets... well part of her secrets_

* * *

Tony jogged to keep up with his posse **(A/N _–giggle- sorry, I had to put that there_),** trying to not get distracted by a bunch of young women by the front door, pleading to get into the club. As they passed the bouncers to go towards the end of the line, a strong hand reached out and grabbed Kate's shoulder.

"Katie? Katie Todd?" A solid blonde Bouncer had a surprised look on his face, but it lit up when he realised he was right.

"Bing! Oh my god!" Kate was equally surprised, but leant in to hug him, and the guy hugged her back.

Tony fought back a pang of jealousy. "Old friend Katie?" he said teasingly.

Kate jolted out of the embrace, and rolled her eyes at Tony. "Guys, this is Felix Bing, one of my old friends… god, I had no idea you still Bounced here!" she turned back to Bing, who was giving her the once over.

"Yeh, well you haven't been coming around to this joint like old times, so you wouldn't know," he said cheekily to her, then he looked thoughtful, "Last time I saw you was in '94, after…" he trailed off after seeing the look Kate was giving him, "Uh yeh, so we should catch up or something! Do you still keep in touch with, uh, the others?"

Kate was grateful for the slight change of topic. She shrugged. "Not as much. Hey, look me up sometime, we'll get together for a drink or something."

"Sure, sure that'd be great!" he hugged her again, " Listen, you and your friends go right in, it's the least I could do," he grinned at her and moved out of the way.

"Thanks Bing, I'll seeya round," Kate smiled at him and grabbed Abby by the arm, pushing her in front. Abby waved at Bing, McGee smiled politely and Tony scowled at him as they walked past and into the club.

Inside, the club was pumping, people drinking, dancing, making out, lights flashing, music blasting, the ground shaking slightly with the mass of people jumping. Kate's mind wandered back to '94. Nearly everything in Bambosa was the same, except for a few upgrades here and there. She looked over to the corner where everything had come crashing down… and saw a young couple there, smiling at each other. Kate sighed then shivered, not only from the memories but from a warm hand on the exposed skin on her back.

Kate turned around to see Tony smirking at her.

"My my, Katie's got connections."

Kate smacked his arm. "Shutup DiNozzo."

Abby grabbed Kate's arm. "Let's go get a drink, the guys can find us a seat," she smiled sweetly at them."

Thankful Abby was with her that night, she allowed herself to be lead towards the bar. Abby glared at a couple of guys and in no time they'd positioned themselves in front of the bar, waiting to yell their drinks out. But Abby had other plans.

"So who's this Bing guy?" she inquired, eyes sparkling with interest.

"Matt's old best friend," Kate replied flatly, then she hesitated, "But he was kinda one of my best friends too… we just lost touch, I lost touch with most of my group."

"He was checking you out," Abby teased after realising Kate wasn't pissed off at Bing or anything.

Kate gave a short laugh then caught the barmaid's attention to get them a couple of drinks.

"So was Tony," Abby added slyly.

Kate choked on the peanut she had popped into her mouth

* * *

Over at the table that Tony and McGee had managed to grab, the conversation was on a similar topic.

"Who do you think that Bing guy was?" Tony asked McGee.

McGee shrugged, he was looking over towards the bar.

"Do you thinkhe was an old boyfriend or something?" Tony's voice had a tinge of jealousy in it.

McGee shrugged again.

"Can't believe she told him to look her up, or the fact he had the nerve to…Probie what's so important over there you can't listen to my insecurities over here?"

McGee shrugged, yet again.

"I caught Gibbs and Abby pashing the other night," Tony tried a different angle to get McGee's attention.

McGee started to shrug, then he whipped around to Tony, round eyed. Tony smacked him over the back of his head.

"That's better,' Tony smirked at him.

"Th-that didn't happen really, did it Tony?" McGee rubbed his head, worry etched in his voice.

Tony nearly laughed at the look on McGee's face. It was like telling a 4 year old there was no Santa Clause… which Tony didn't find out until he was 13.

"Nah Probie," Tony admitted, "Although if you don't do something soon, I think they might. Can't keep a girl waiting you know."

"I should be saying the same thing to you," McGee muttered under his breath.

"What was that Probie?" Tony had choked on a breath mint he had popped into his mouth.

"Uh, I said the girls are coming back with their drinks," McGee answered.

_Bullshit you did, _Tony thought to himself, after barely hearing McGee's first remark. _Too bad you're right. _Then he shuddered at the thought of Kate and Gibbs.

* * *

As Kate sipped her drink, her mind visibly elsewhere, Tony had the opportunity to give her a full once over. _Really, she should wear her hair like that a lot more_ he thought to himself. _And that top leaves a lot to the imagination. _Tony had already caught a couple of guys checking her out, and each time, the jealousy was getting bigger. Tony was going to burst if he didn't do something soon.

Next to him, he caught McGee looking at Abby oddly, his leg jiggling up and down. Tony nudged him hard, as if to say "Get you're ass out of here." McGee looked at Tony, Tony looked at McGee, McGee looked at Abby then back to Tony. Abby looked through her glass towards the magnified Tony and McGee, then put down her glass and looked at Tony, then at McGee.

Abby jumped up. "I'm bored, McGee come dance with me," she grabbed his hand and led him down the little steps towards the dance space.

Kate woke from her thoughts to see Abby not next to her, but pushing her way through the crowd with McGee to the middle of the room. She felt the seat next to her sink down slightly and turned to see Tony grinning at her.

"Looks like it's me and you Katie."

* * *

**AN**

See see, slight McAbby and more TATE -squeals-

Sorry if this chap wasnt that good, im just trying to stop myself from rushing things, which is what i normally do.

_What drinks did they even order?_

_Why teh hell would Kate be eating BAR peanuts? like ew_

_Did Kate sigh?_

_Can McGee even dance?_

_Is Bing going to appear again?_

_Is Santa Clause real? I have my theories_

_Cough, what's Kate hiding still?_

TBC apparently


	5. Who would of thunk it

Again, thanks for reviews, reviews make my world go round xDD. While we're here, I might as well do some shameless self promotion, hehe. Ahem Yesh, I have other fics that are Tate, of course, and uh… I like reviews xDDD. So if you have the time check them out. Uh, ignore "It's On" its crappy… _end-self-promotion_.

-Runs away screaming- Protect me from **CSIMel**!

Ooh, this should be a lil bit longer, with hopefully more Tate, we'll see as it goes.

Uh… enjoy… and review xDDD

* * *

_Previously… hmmm… A oddly named man named Bing was a blast from the past, McGee is dancing, apparently, with Abby, Tony and Kate are technically alone together –collective gasp-_

* * *

Kate had snapped out of her reminiscing by now, distracted by the regret of eating those couple of bar peanuts and the fact of what was making the couch sag slightly next to her. Tony DiNozzo was next to her. With a mischievous grin on his face.

"Sooo…," he started, dragging the question out, "Bing… that's an unusual name…" Kate rolled her eyes at him waiting for him to get to the point, "… old boyfriend ay Katie?" Kate slapped his arm.

"You have this serious issue of girls not being able to have guy friends, don't you Tony," Kate accused him smoothly, not fully answering the question.

"I have no problem with that Kate, I mean, look at us," Tony replied just as smoothly, barely noticing a slight downfall in Kate's expression.

"He was one of my real good friends that I lost contact with," Kate had been kinda disappointed in Tony's statement. _Why the hell am I disappointed, Tony said we were friends, I'm his friend…. _Another voice in the back of her head, rarely heard, inserted snidely _But you want to be more._

Kate shook the opposing thoughts out of her head, noticing Tony watching her oddly.

"What?" Kate asked.

"What's the deal Kate?" Tony answered with his own question, this time noticing Kate's face obtain a reddish tinge. This had him curious. Why was she acting so weirdly about going to a nightclub in the first place, hardly catching up with what she called her "real-good" friend (Tony ignored the fact that she asked him to look her up), and why was she staring into space all the time?

"No deal… I just don't like clubbing much."

"Bull, from what I gathered from your brief meeting with "Bing" you were into the Nightclub scene," Tony could tell she was lying. No idea why though.

"Look, drop it DiNozzo, that was the old me, the… Spring-break me," Kate cringed with the last wording, remembering Tony had gotten hold of the photo and most likely hadn't deleted it.

"Fine," Tony held his hands up in defeat. He stared moodily at the dance floor, pissed that Kate wasn't confiding anything to him. He didn't stay quiet for long. "Kate, c'mon, we're friends (Tony winced inwardly), tell me things, I'm not that bad to talk to, am I?" Tony was kicking himself for the amount of time he was calling themselves friends. It wasn't that they weren't…

"Tony it's not that, I just don't want to talk about it, okay?" Kate said quietly then stared out to the dancefloor as well, picking out Abby and McGee dancing enthusiastically…. with each other. "They look good together," she changed the subject, as well as making a valid point. She gave a small smile to Tony and he smiled back.

"Yeh, who would of thunk it," Tony answered, "Most of the thanks should go to me though," he beamed at her and Kate slapped his arm again.

"And why do you say that Tony?"

"Have you not seen the amount of times I've tried to get Probie to get with Abby? Sending him down to her to get me a pen, offering to change car seating so he'd sit with her, god, I fricken made up that I had seen Gibbs and Abby pashing in order for him to get off his ass and get her already!" Tony finished his rant looking painful at the mention of the imaginary Gibbs/Abby moment.

Kate had to admit, Tony couldn't of been that lazy to just go to the lab to get a pen.

"Fine then Cupid, you're good."

"Oh god, don't dare call me Cupid again, it sounds so… wrong,… nearly as bad as Spanky," Tony twitched pointedly.

Kate laughed at him. "Well now you've told me that, I'll definitely call you Cupid, Cupid," Kate downed the rest of her drink and smirked at him.

Tony pushed her sideways, "Kaaaate, don't do it otherwise… well I don't know the otherwise part…"Tony wondered out loud.

Kate snorted. She made to raise her hand to bring Abby back, "Abby! I've found Cupid!"

Tony grabbed her arm and brought it back down. He was happy that she was getting happier. Kate struggled to bring her other arm up, and tried pushing Tony away. Somehow, he was the stronger one that night, and this time had both her arms in his grip, he leaned over her, positioning her slightly underneath him. She felt his breathing on her collarbone and saw him leaning in closer.

"I told you not to call me Cupid Katie," he whispered in her ear.

Kate shuddered and looked into his eyes, noticing the same look that was most likely in her eyes. This had to look weird from an outsider. A guy, on top of a girl, on a couch, in a bar… Bambosa…

Kate jumped as if she had been zapped. This couldn't happen, not here, not now, not ever? She slid out from under Tony; he looked surprised at the change that had happened. What had happened? Things were getting better, he was so close… then she had gotten a scared look in her eyes and pulled herself out from underneath him.

Kate saw Tony's confused look, and felt guilty. Had she been flirting with him? Had she… _You wanted this to happen _that little voice said inside her again.

"I'm sorry Tony," she murmured, "I…I can't, I shouldn't… I just…" she trailed off and hurried away to the direction of the bar.

Leaving Tony rooted to the spot.

* * *

Heh I rushed it, I wanted to put more Tate in there, even if it didn't make much sense. To clear things up, Bing won't be returning, Santa is real but he lives in Bermuda, not the North Pole sillies, I couldn't be bothered thinking of drinks for them to be drinking as I've never been to a nightclub and... hmmm… McGee can dance, I shall go into that more lateries.

Now for the annoying questions

_Is Tony going to move?_

_Will Gibbs come, uninvited, with a clad of redheads surrounding him, win a monkey in a dance competition and pash both Abby and Kate?_

_Will Kate and Tony/Abby and McGee ever kiss?_

_Same 'ol same 'ol, what is Kate hiding? _

TBC


	6. Different Light

Lalala I couldn't be bothered entering a witty before-the-story-thingamy. So, as always, thanks for the reviews, hope you like and review this one (nudge nudge), and hmm… stay away from ants. They're ebil.

* * *

_Previously: Kate found Cupid, Tony twitches, McGee and Abby are "dancing", Kate and Tony muck around and Kate freaks out slightly._

* * *

Tony watched Kate weave her way through the mass of people dancing and find a seat at the bar.

"What the hell just happened?" Tony wondered out loud, causing three people to look at him strangely. He ignored them and made his way to Kate, wanting to get some answers.

"Kate?" Tony put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped and whipped around. He looked at her face closely and noticed that she wasn't scared. It was more of bewilderment and she was chewing her bottom lip. Tony placed a finger gently on her lip, causing the biting to stop. Kate looked up at him, still puzzled.

"Want to let me in on what's happening?" Tony probed kindly. "Look it doesn't need to go into detail or whatever, I just need to know what's going through your head at the moment." Kate hesitated and fiddled with the necklace she was wearing.

Tony grinned at her, "Want me to buy you a drink first?"

Kate looked at him suspiciously. "You trying to seduce me or something DiNozzo?"

He held up his hands, "Course not Katie. I'm just tryin to loosen you up a bit. You seem awful tense." When Kate nodded slightly Tony held up two fingers to get a couple of drinks. He watched her take a sip then lean back.

"Mkay…" Kate wanted to keep this as simple as possible; she didn't want to get worked up like when she had told Abby. "I used to come here a lot. With my boyfriend, Matt. We'd been together around 5 years, "she glanced at Tony, noticing him in a different light, a quiet Tony, a concerned Tony. She continued, "Anyway one night I'm late arriving here and look around for him… I found him" she trailed off at this point and Tony took her hands, encouraging her. "Anyway I found he was gay, he was tonguing 2 guys in the corner over there," Kate sighed at motioned towards _the _corner. She felt Tony's hands grip her more strongly and glanced up at him. Now he was the one with the confused expression. "Almost like the time you were tonguing a guy, hey DiNozzo," she joked.

"Hey, I didn't know she was a he," Tony answered painfully. "Anyway, not about me… so I get some of it now, Bambosa brings bad memories and whatnot… but what about what happened over there (he waved his hand towards their now quickly occupied couch) I mean we were having fun and then you get all jumpy and run off?" Kate shrugged and looked at the ground.

"That's what me and Matt used to do, we'd muck around like that… almost like what we do… anyway it just brought back more memories for me, and all I'm trying to do is forget this stuff," Kateended coldy.

"Look Katie, you need to get over this, Matt sounded like a dick, he didn't know what he had in front of him, a gorgeous, smart, wonderful, slightly temperamental girl" Tony quickly continued, "He screwed you over Katie." Kate blushed at his description.

Then he surprised her by enveloping her in a big hug. To Kate, they fitted perfectly; his hands running up and down against her bare back, her head snugly against his chest so that she could hear his heart. The music faded out and everyone blurred out of vision as she closed her eyes contently.

Tony couldn't believe it. He was hugging the unattainable Caitlin Todd. She had confided to him and was now hugging him back. His heart skipped at couple of beats as he felt her lean into him. He eyes wondered over to the dance floor and found Abby and McGee smiling stupidly at him. He ignored them and closed his eyes, not even bothering to let his hands wander further down her back.

This was different.

* * *

_Awwwww _c'mon everybody –collective awwwww-

I know, its shorter than the other chaps but oh wells, I keep getting stuck on what's gonna happen. But hey, it's an updation. Hmm… I need sugar -.-

Moving on….

_Could it get any fluffier?_

_Is there still the chance of Gibbs arriving with the redheads, monkey winning, the pashing?_

_What have McGee and Abby been up to? –wink wink-_

_Kate's still hiding something? Oh the suspense._

TBC

**Clicky click down there xDD**


	7. Marginalised people

Ok, so I thought I drag it out even more, and include this… -tries to remember english lessons-… _MARGINALISED PEOPLES THOUGHTS_. Squee, how knowledgeable of me! Wowee Captain Cahoots, I've had 1 choccie cookie, 1 vanilla breaka (which I do not own…) aaaand a lolly snake, **YAY ME. **Ooh, ooh and I bought _more _earrings today, I've been having withdrawl symptoms (luff dangly earrings) seriously.

-Giggles- I'm so thilly, instead of updating this, I start writing other ficcies xDDD Bad me, bad –slaps oneself- So yah, never ph43r, for when this whole fic is over, there shall be another chapterised fic up and running –gaspeth- Who would of thought I had it in me.

So yah, erm, read, and uh… **_WEEE I HAVE CAFFIENE AGAIN!111_**

* * *

_Previously… Kate tried to keep things vague as she confided to Tony, McGee and Abby are doing who-knows-what, and Tony and Kate hugged, awwwww_

* * *

**Entire chap starts from when McGee and Abby left to go dancing. .:. Their POV**

* * *

Abby laughed as she looked back. Tony had wasted no time in moving from his spot to sit next to Kate. McGee looked at her quizzically, and then looked over his shoulder. So that was Tony's plan all along, get rid of Abby and himself just so he could spend some one-on-one time with Kate. All along, McGee thought that Tony actually cared about him for once, pushing him so he'd finally get this time with Abby. Pssh, why'd he ever think that. Tony is Tony.

McGee turned his attention back to Abby, who was grinning widely and bouncing insanely to the music, hair flying, arms waving, people ducking. He grinned at her, and she took his hands.

"C'mon McGee, dance!" she yelled at him over the music and pulled him to her.

He laughed and started to dance, moving his body the music, feeling the atmosphere around him. He surprised even himself when he danced. Who knew, anxious little Probie could dance.

Abby loved it when McGee was like this. No one at work would of guess he could let loose and have fun without worrying about Gibbs sneaking up on him at any moment, any time he screwed up. By habit, she looked around, hoping she wouldn't see Gibbs here. God that would screw things up royally. She had a weird dream the other night of him surrounded by red heads, owning a monkey, and then pashing both herself and Kate. Maybe she shouldn't have too many Caff-Pows! Before she went to bed. Her head always goes screwy when she's hyped up and trying to sleep.

She snapped out of her thinking and looked back over to Kate and Tony. What she saw made her both laugh and gasp. Tony was basically on top of Kate, whispering something in her ear. Then all of a sudden Kate stood up abruptly, rolling Tony off her. They shared words and she rushed to the bar. Abby silently urged Tony to go follow her, seriously, he looked like a stunned goldfish. Tony seemed to get her telekinesis and hurried after her. Good on him.

Suddenly, she felt a warmth surrounding her waste, and she smiled as McGee pulled her into him. She turned to face him, and they danced together, ignoring everyone's stares. Abby felt giddy, she was happy, no longer bored, and dancing with McGee.

"Still bored?" McGee said loudly into her ear.

Abby grinned. "Kinda… but I know how to make me unbored!"

McGee looked at her perplexed. Then she put her hands around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, every bone in his body wanting this. His hands around her waist they danced, kissed, and twirled to the music, the tunes pumping through their bodies to their lips.

Breaking apart, they smiled at each other, and Abby laughed to see a slight blush creep up his neck up to his cheeks. He shrugged.

Abby spun around til she got dizzy, then looked over towards the bar. Eyes searching, she found Tony and Kate, deep in conversation. Wow, Abby thought, Kate's telling him. Then she shrieked in delight as she saw Tony pull Kate in for a big hug, And Kate was letting him!

Abby grabbed McGee and pulled him over to her. Pointing, she said proudly, "Look what we've done!" She smiled at him, and together, they smiled stupidly at Tony, who had noticed them watching.

"Wow," McGee remarked, "He isn't even putting the moves on her."

* * *

Yesh, short and sweet and fast running out of caffeine!

-Nods- must… drag… on… xDDD

-Giggles- Elephants cant jump, thilly things.

Now i must get ready for a 21st party. Not mine thillies

Aaaaanywho, question time! –smiles stupidly Abby/McGee style-

_Does Abby like having weird dreams? I mean, she's always drinkin Caff-POW! Surely she'd realise the side effects by now, unless she just thinks the side effects are actually normal behaviour since she's been having them for so long. I wonder if she drank them as a child, what a hyper happy chappy she would have been!_

_How many more chapters to go?_

_Why do I start other tasks halfway through unfinished tasks? Do I have an attention span of a flea?_

_Why am I making questions longer? Do I do it to (A) annoy people (B) drag it on (C)Distract people as I make the fic look longer (D) Pay my monkeys that I have in the floorboards to keep giving me money for earrings (E) keep the caffeine flea happy_

_What was the original question? Oh what is Kate hiding, but of course xDDDDD_

You know it's TBC, like DUH


	8. A Happy Drunk

Golly gosh, I don't think this chap is gonna be all _Kap0w-gone-high_. I think I OD'd on caffeine and sugar and chocolate coz it was my last official day of learning for the year! –Throws confetti- -Giggles- I was so hyper though, I had not one but **TWO** red iceblocks, coke + La Ice, lollies, chocolate, and CHOCLATE TINY TEDDIES YAAAAY –ahem- sho yesh, the hyperness has been used in a short vicinity of time…that makes no sense… oh well, look, new chapter up! Wowzers indeed.

_WOWee, I've found more caffeine… don't say I didn't warn you… I just did._

Gosh I'm gonna **sink** when I got to swimming training… oh well.

**Disclaimer: Aww i still don't own anything**

Anywho, onward and forward.

* * *

_Previously: Abby and McGee showed their POV and you found out what they were up to…_

* * *

**Back to the Tony and Kate POV's**

* * *

Tony and Kate pulled out of their embrace and smiled at each other.

"Thanks Tony," Kate said almost shyly.

"For what?" Tony couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"For listening… and not judging or making smart-arse replies and stuff," she shrugged.

"No problemo," Tony wiggled his eyebrows, "Wanna go dance now? Don't wanna leave Probie with Abby too long," he smirked.

Kate's eyes widened, "I don't feel like-"

She was cut off by Tony, "C'mon Kate, you've vented, be free, there isn't any reason why we shouldn't go dance and have fun, McGee and Abby have even saved us a spot by the looks of it, although I'm not so sure if I want to be near them while-"

"Gibbs!" Kate interrupted.

"Kate don't change the subject, I mean with Gibbs, of all people-"

Kate spun Tony around so he was facing the other end of the bar, "No. Gibbs. Here. Drunk?"

Tony recoiled in horror, "Not Gibbs, not here. Aargh he's scaring me! Kate please, lets go dance!"

"How the hell is he scaring you Tony!" Kate looked at him strangely.

"He-he's… smiling!" Tony got off his stool and hid behind Kate.

"DiNozzo," she whacked him, " I think… I think he _is_ drunk," she commented and stifled a laugh.

The two looked closely at their boss. Gibbs was laughing and smiling at the people surrounding him, particular the ladies, and had downed what looked like his ninth Tequila. All of a sudden he spotted them.

"Kate, Tony, over 'ere!" he yelled out giddily to them.

"Oh. My. God," Tony stated, "Gibbs is a happy drunk!" He crept out from behind Kate and cacked himself laughing.

"Tony, shh," Kate tried to scold Tony but couldn't help laughing as well. Her laughing subsided as a concerned look replaced her smile. "I wonder what's happened for him to get this drunk," she wondered out loud.

"Quickie wedding and divorce?" Tony suggested and ducked from the incoming whack.

Gibbs was still gesturing wildly for them to join him. "Uh… do you think we should Tony?" Kate asked cautiously.

"Why not, what's he gonna do… wait we haven't even done anything for us to get in trouble… lets just go over ok?" Although Tony would much rather steer Kate to the dance floor, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to get to meet a drunk Gibbs.

Bracing themselves, they walked over.

Gibbs stood up abruptly, and wobbly, and gave Tony a manly hug. "'Nozzo, whatchyou doin 'ere!" he slurred, beaming at the two of them.

Tony couldn't reply, as he was in a daze of what was happening and what he was seeing. There was Gibbs. Hugging him. And past him, were a gaggle of young women, giggling and motioning for Gibbs to sit back down for them to resume their back rubbing. And what amazed him most? More than half were redheads.

"Tony close your mouth, you're starting to drool," Kate prodded him in the ribs and smirked.

"Nuh uh," Tony wiped his mouth inconspicuously.

"Kaate, how're ya?" Gibbs turned his attention to her and grabbed her arm, "Kate! I-I wan' you t' meet my buddy 'ere, Chimp," Gibbs grabbed the man with his other arm and pulled him up.

"Uh actually, its Jim," the young man stood up, wincing under the forcefulness of Gibbs hand.

"I won him," Gibbs stated matter of factly, "In one of those dance machine game thingos."

Jim shrugged helplessly and gave Kate and Tony a look that clearly read "_Get me out of here. Please_."

"Nice to meet you... Jim," Kate nodded slightly at him, "Actually, someone… over there… was calling your name… I think it was your, uh, brother?" Kate tried to think of an excuse.

"Why din't you tell me you're brother was lookin' for ya Chimp!" Gibbs looked outraged and pushed him, "Go, go, I'll be here, s'not like I'll be alone or anything,' Gibbs rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Thankyou thankyou thankyou," Jim whispered as he went past Kate.

Gibbs stared at Kate, making Tony feel uneasy.

"Gibbs, what's wrong with you? Why are you so drunk?" Kate questioned him.

"Since when were you a red'ead Kate?" Gibbs asked her back, looking at her bemusedly. He leaned over to her.

Kate became bewildered and touched her hair self-consciously. "Uh Gibbs…"

"Hey! Now-now you're hairs green!" Gibbs gasped, pulling back.

"Now its blue."

" 'An now its yellow! how'd you do that?" Gibbs started to totter on his feet and fell back on his stool.

Tony wrapped his hand around his mouth to contain his laughter. Kate still looked puzzled. "It's the lighting," Tony murmured into her ear. Kate looked up and saw the different coloured lights flashing around. She looked back at Tony.

"_He needs to go home. Now_," she mouthed to him, and Tony nodded.

"Gibbs it's getting late, you should go home, wouldn't want the director to see you come to work with a hangover now would we?" He hinted and choked at the sight of seeing Gibbs smiling dizzily to the women surrounding him.

"Dun care," Gibbs slurred," You're not the boz of me 'Nozzo," his blue eyes becoming his trademark icy colour.

"C'mon lung yadies," he garbled to the women, "Let's get outta here, saltin' my game" he grumbled to Tony as he stumbled his way past, supported by the ladies.

Kate and Tony look at him in shock, and then looked at each other.

"Man I hope he remembers this tomorrow," Tony chuckled evilly.

"Well that was… different," Kate said, still puzzled at what had happened.

Tony grinned at her. "So now that the distractions gone, we can go dance."

Kate's tempo changed, and her face fell. "No, Tony,"

"C'mon Kate,' Tony yelled and starting pulling her with him to the dance floor.

"Tony, no, seriously," she protested.

But Tony would hear none of it. With a strong pull, she was in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by people, and becoming more embarrassed by the second.

"Tony I-" she stammered and Tony cut her off and looked at her.

"Kate c'mon, surely you can dance."

Dropping her voice to a whisper, she finally revealed the secret that she had been so intent on keeping private.

"I… I… can't remember."

* * *

_-GASP!-_

-grins evilly-

It may not be much… but that's the secret… dammit, no suspense anymore –pouts- But at least it will lead to… well the other stuff in the next (and possibly final) chapter.

-Giggles insanely- You were all wrong, WRONG I SAY! Gibbs did turn up, surrounded by red heads, win a monkey and… well he didn't pash Kate nor Abby, I couldn't bring myself to it, but still, imagining a happy drunk Gibbs is…well… entertaining.

_Is that the real secret? Seriously? Dead set seriously? Or am I just messing with your head and not gonna reveal it until the 27th chapter? _

_Is there even gonna be a 27th chapter? Or am I having sop much fun I just like messing with your head lots?_

_Is this story even existent? Or a figment of your imagination as most are probably in denial of Twilight?_

_If I make one of the questions come true (is. Gibbs's intervention) then will others come true as well? Like will Kate hyperventilate and DIE? Will Bing still have time to return? Will Santa make a special guest appearance? Will more of Abby's dreams come true? Is Jim my special monkey-under-the-floorboard-monkey than gives me money for earrings?_

_All shall be answered… maybe…_

* * *

**TBC**R+R 


	9. Ploise Explayne

Yes. I admit. I suck. I got stumped for ideas on what to do for this chapter. Coz I knew it has to be good. Oooh the pressure's on. I was actually meant to write and post this chapter on… **Sunday**… but… apparently I didn't. Then I was thinking of writin it on the school camp I was on so it would be up **Friday**. But yet again. I didn't. –Sobs hysterically- Will I be forgiven? Ahem… yesh… I'm sunburnt and bruised… but that doesn't really matter. Your just here for the chapter now aren't you **_ARENT YOU?_**

o.0

Moving on. Hope you like. Hope it was worth the wait. Hope I get reviews. _Coughwinknudge._

* * *

_Previously… It was discovered Gibbs is a happy drunk, who was put randomly into a random story for some strange reason…oh and Kate revealed her secret… although some of you's were stumped on the actual meaning of her secret. All to be revealed in a couple few more sentences I suppose._

* * *

Tony stopped abruptly causing Kate to bump into him slightly.

"Say what now!" he questioned her loudly over the music, his eyes scanning her over.

Kate's ears started to turn red, and she quickly turned away from him. Tony grabbed her hand and lead her to a quieter place on the outskirts of the floor.

"What did you say before?" he asked curiously and gave a short laugh, "For a second there I thought I heard you say you couldn't remember how to…" As he was saying that single sentence, Tony had noticed Kate's face turning more red by the moment. "You're serious?" he said incredulously. "You… you can't remember how to dance?"

Avoiding his gaze, Kate mumbled incoherently. Tony tipped her head up to face him, "Think. Then. Talk," he instructed grinning at her, "Seriously, whatever you say won't beat that episode with Gibbs by a long shot."

Kate sighed, and then gave him a hard look. "I. Can't. Remember. How. To. Dance," she stressed all the words then smirked faintly at the puzzlement on Tony's face.

"What the… Kate don't give me that shit. I know for a fact you've had years of ballroom dancing, tap, jazzand other things that qualify as dancing, being taught to you since you were little."

"When you do background checks you really learn your stuff now, hey DiNozzo," Kate remarked dryly.

Tony gave her a smug look.

"Look I mean what I said. I can't freaking remember how to dance okay?" she was getting annoyed of repeating this all for the sake of DiNozzo's little brain.

"Well sor-ry, I just can't seem to figure out how you can _forget _to dance with all the training you've had," he replied sarcastically.

"Long story."

"I've got time."

Kate glared at him. Tony glared back. "You really want to know, Tony?" she challenged.

"If it floats my boat," he responded smoothly.

"And I take it your boats floating?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I suppose you could say it also tickles my nipples," he waggled his eyebrows and Kate gave him a disgusted look then slapped his arm. Tony then proceeded to grip Kate by the shoulders and sat her down. "Now all the chit-chat's over, talk," he commanded and Kate rolled her eyes.

"I know I used to be able to dance," she started slowly, "But somewhere, sometime, I just… forgot," she looked up at him, brown eyes meeting green. "I guess it was a subconscious thing or something," she shrugged. "If I remember right… I didn't really go out and dance after the whole Matt thing… and since I was embarrassed that much I tried to force every memory out of my head… which included the dancing."

"Why would you forget the dancing?" Tony asked curiously.

Kate sighed and looked out towards whom she assumed were Abby and McGee. "Because that was when I had the most fun with Matt," she stated simply then looked back at Tony.

Tony was half amused half pitied at Kate's tale. Here she was, back in the midst of old memories, telling him she couldn't remember how to dance because some prick broke her heart. What was he supposed to do?

Then it hit him like a Frisbee in the park. He puffed out his chest in what he hoped was a masculine way.

"I have an idea," he announced proudly, sticking a finger in the air. "I shall remind you how to dance again."

There was a still silence between the two. Then Kate stared at him like he had lost his mind. "Have you lost your mind?" she voiced.

Tony shrugged and replied, "Possibly. Either that or I've had one too many drinks… or am still in shock from the Gibbs thing."

"You… you seriously want to remind me how to dance again?" Kate asked.

"Well if it's only a subconscious thing then it shouldn't be too hard," he reasoned out loud. Then he smirked, "Then again, it is _your _brain we're talking about here."

"DiNozzo, if you can't take this seriously-" she snapped but was cut off by Tony.

He held up his hands in defeat, "Kate, I swear, I am taking this seriously." He gazed down at her. "I want to help."

Kate mulled this over in her head. Then the little voice, rarely heard, inserted the deciding comment.

**You know you want to.**

And Tony knew that she had decided. Taking her by the hand, the two walked back onto the dance floor together.

She was ready to be reminded.

* * *

Awwww fluffiness again. Hope you like liked. Sorry for the shortness. And the delayedness.

Might as well through in the questions, they shall be ending soon ;)

Hmmm…

_What floats your boat?_

_Will DiNozzo screw up royally?_

_Will it be uncovered that Kate is a world champion break dancer?_

_And will there be Frisbees involved?_

All to be revealed in due time my friends.

**Mwuhahahaha.**

**Ha.**

**A.**

… **Yeh.**

_Now listen to that little voice. You know you want to._

_Waggles eyebrows_


	10. Tarantism

Hmm sorry if I haven't updated in **yonks** o.O. I couldn't get motivated to write the next chapter xD. Meh. Anywho here it is, the **final chapter**, finally, and I hope there's _major_ tateness in this one. Seeing as its too early for caffeine (even for me :( ) lets see the effects of a peanut butter sandwich and an iceblock shall we?

* * *

_Previously… Tony's boat was floating, Kate subconsciously forgot and Frisbees were mentioned._

* * *

As they walked to the center of the floor, a medium tempo song came on.

"Perfect," mumbled Tony to himself more than anyone.

Kate looked at him warily. Could she really trust DiNozzo? He was the womaniser of the century of course. So what made her think that he could help her at all? But then she noticed him looking back at her, and not in the way he normally looks at other women. And, of course, that little voice in Kate's head kept butting its… voice in. And now, it was saying **You know you can trust him.** Kate sighed.

"Ok Tony, where do we start?" she asked him.

"Right, Rule Number 1: Listen to the music," he instructed.

Kate arched an eyebrow. "I am."

"No no no _listen _to it," he accentuated.

"I _am_."

"Look, don't just listen to how it sounds, listen to the words, the rhythm, the overall mood that the song creates," Tony explained.

"Tony, I-"

"Just listen okay?" and with that he promptly placed his hands over her eyes. "Now **listen**," he whispered into her ear, sending chills up her spine.

The DJ had put on a fairly fast song, now, with upbeat music. Around her she could feel people jumping in time to the beat. Despite herself, the lyrics got into her head: **What's on your radio**? She smiled.

"Ok, Rule Number 2: Dance," he still hadn't taken his hands off her eyes.

"Dance? What, does jumping now define dancing now?" she rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at that thought Kate," Tony told her smirking.

"How'd you know I was rolling my eyes? Not only are your hands on my eyes, but you're also behind me."

"Kate," he explained as he moved closer, "you're Kate.

She had another urge to roll her eyes but fought it. "Okay, so dance… straightforward dance… you're notgoing to emphasize that instruction Tony?"

He removed his hands from her sight. Kate blinked rapidly, the lights flashing more brightly than before. Spinning around to him, he grinned at her and started to dance to the music. Jumping up and down, moving his hips, arms in the air waving wildy, he looked good, but an idiot, at the same time.Smiling stupidlyat her, he tried to sing along with the song. **"Coz it's easy once you know how it's done, You can't stop now It's already begun, You feel it Running through your bones, So you jerk it out!"**

Kate quirked her eyebrow at the lyrics and Tony yelled at her over the song, "Don't think like that Katie."

As that song stopped and another started he stopped jumping and grabbed her hands. He moved his arms, making Kate's arms follow suit. But Tony's movements were different to Kate's. While he was moving his entire body to the music Kate was standing still, her arms the only moving parts of her body, thanks to Tony.

"Tony this is ridiculous-" someone bumped into her then continued their dancing. Kate grimaced. "I just can't dance anymore mkay?" and she made as if to walk away. But Tony grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her to him.

"Kate," he said into her ear, starting the chills again (_damn those freaking chills_, she thought), "what do you feel when you're asked to dance like this?"

Kate glanced him and frowned, "I feel like… a fish having a seizure while being forced to cross a lake surrounded by bears."

Tony's eyes became unfocused. "You feel like… what now?"

"So you want me to explain in Tony terms?" she asked then thought for a second then said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "Hmm Okay… I'm like a fish flopping around on dry land. I'm like Nemo and I just want to go home."

"Hey hey hey now," Tony held up his hands, "no dissing Finding Nemo or-"

"Look, Tony, I'm a lost cause I'm not going to be able to dance."

"I haven't finished the lesson yet Katie m'dear," he said smugly to her, "one more rule then we're done, kapeesh, I will have failed or won. Now listen to me. Rule Number 3: Ignore everything and everyone around you. Just focus on you and how the music makes you feel. Understand?"

"But I'll know everyone's looking at me To-"

"Uh bup bup bup," Tony tsked, and placed his finger on her lips. Then he took it off and ran his fingers down over Kate's eyelids so they were closed. "No peeking. Do as I said. No rolling of the eyes," he added.

A slow song started to play. Tony went behind Kate and pressed up against her. Then, moving in time with the music, he moved Kate with his hands on her hips, swaying to the song.

This is ridiculous, I can still feel people looking at me and- **Woa now, is that Tony? **Who cares if it's Tony, he's making me more embarassed by the second- **You care if it's Tony, he's given up his partying just to help you, you and your stupid phobia or whatever you want to call it- **I don't care! I don't want to dance, Tony might think he's helping me with the swaying and the romantic song and- **Ahah, romantic. You know what, you're being so stupid. Everything in the past is what it is, in the freakin past. Get over it. Tony's being such a sweetie trying to help you. You can dance you know you can. Happy thoughts now and GET OVER IT.**

Kate's eyes snapped open and found, much to her amazement, she was dancing without feeling like a complete and utter fool. Tony was gently swinging her to the music, and even as the music changed to a faster one, he didn't break off and start jumping. Kate smiled to herself. She could see other happy people surrounding her and the hands moving around to the front of her waist felt comforting. Surprising herself, her hands started to rise up in the air and she started to dance of her own accord. She turned around to face Tony and saw him grinning at her.

"Am I a good teacher?" Tony asked and his eyebrows shot up as Kate moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"One of the best I'd say," she responded.

Every part of her body was tingling with excitement, to be dancing again, to be free again, with no worries about anything at the time being. Tony's hands seemed to be making a frequent appearance towards the bottom of her waist but she didn't care, she blushed at the fact.

Then she leaned into him further and kissed him. Tony's hands made it up to the nape of her neck and he felt Kate smile against his lips. Moving his head away from her to see her expression, he felt perplexed.

"What was that for?" he questioned.

"That-" she kissed him again, "-was for reminding me," and she continued to kiss him and dance to the beat.

**FIN**

* * *

Ahhh crappyish ending but oh well. YAY FOR COMPLETION! Mwuhaha but I'm still gonna ask questions ;)

_Why the hell weren't Frisbee's involved?_

_Is Kate schitzophranic?_

_Kudos to anyone that tell's me the names of the songs I used and the other place Kate's quote came from and what the chapter title means? I'd send you a jelly bea if i was able to._

_Shall I include a chapter after this answering all of the annoying pointless questions?_

Hmm that's all I can think of. Anywho, I should be putting up a whole new **sparkly** story up in a few days, so stay tuned. The new one will probably be my last NCIS one until the new season comes back on. Tis so hard to be motivated. Aaaanywho thanks for all the reviews, people are **awesome**, ta for bearing with me while I took donkeys ears to update as well ;)

And off I go.


	11. Tadaa

Seeing as though I put in a variety of questions throughout my fic, I decided I might as well answer them, for all those curious minds out there. So here goes. (0)

"**Woot!"**

Q. _Will the be a next chapter?_

A. What next chapter? –shifty eyes-

Q. _What is Kate hiding?_

_A_. She is actually a circus freak specializing in riding a unicycle whilst standing on her hands. Oh and she can't remember how to dance.

Q. _Shall i change my state of mind from caffeinated to chocolate-ised?_

_A._ No. I shall change it to caffeinated and chocolate and sugar and other.

_Q. Will i get reviews? (winkwinknudgenudge)_

_A. _Did it hurt when I nudged you? Because I think I pulled a muscle in my eyelid.

Q. _When will i stop asking questions?_

_A._ Who thinks "Friends" is funny? Do I? Am I a boredaholic? Ahaha don't you think that sounds like alcoholic?

_Q._ _And the $62 538.28 question... will i get so impatient that i'll post another chapter before i get any reviews?_

_A._ MWUHAHAHAHA I DIDN'T!

**"Attire"**

Q. _Will Kate hyperventilate from sighing so much?_

_A._ Apparently not. Although that would of made an interesting chapter…

_Q. Will i get TATE happening soon?_

_A._ Yesh xD

_Q. Why is Kate asking herself why she kept those clothes?_

A. Because her alter ego never liked those clothes and meant to burn them.

Q. _Did Tony drive like a maniac?_

A. Only if by maniac I meant swerving onto sidepaths, narrowly missing 7 pedestrians, speeding, making handbrake corners, making McGee retch, and avoid prosecution by flashing his NCIS badge to the cops… shiny o._O_

Q. _and... At the end of the whole full story, how many times, in total, will Kate sigh?_

A. Hmm I shall go count… a whole 9 times! Only 1 sigh in Chaps 1, 3, 4, 6, 10. There was **2 sighs** each in Chaps 2 and 9. xD

_Q. Oh, and what is she hiding? XDD_

A. Man I must have a memory problem because I swear I already answered that one.

**"Riding in Cars with Abby"**

Q. _What else is Kate hiding?_

A. Wait I know this one…

_Q. What are the number of possible ways Tony could screw up?_

A. 10… I ran out of hands and feet.

_Q. How did my non-caffeine-influenced chapter go?_

A. Judging by the reviews you'd think I have a natural caffeine writing style.

_Q. Did Kate even sigh in this chapter?_

A. Hmmm well she took a deep breath… Oh YES YES I SEE A SIGH! PSHAH!

**"Hey Jealousy"**

Q. _What drinks did they even order?_

A. Seeing as I've never been to the bar I'll say… Tony had a Shirly Temple, Abby had straight vodka, Kate had scotch on the rocks and McGee had… a beer… yesm. O.o

_Q. Why teh hell would Kate be eating BAR peanuts? like ew_

A. Can someone say preoccupied?

_Q. Did Kate sigh?_

A. Yes siree bob.

_Q. Can McGee even dance?_

A. xDDD… yes. To the disappointment of Tony who wanted to rag him out.

_Q. Is Bing going to appear again?_

A. Unfortunately no : (. His name scared me quite a lot. Damn Friends. Damn… other name I thought of.

_Q. Is Santa Clause real? I have my theories_

A. **YES** AND IF ANYONE TELLS YOU OTHER WISE POUR CAFFEIENE INTO THEIR EYES.But he lives in _Bermuda_, not the North Poles thillies.

_Q. Cough, what's Kate hiding still?_

A. I must get a coughdrop.

**"Who would of thunk it"**

_Q. Is Tony going to move?_

A. Well he is breathing isn't he?

_Q. Will Gibbs come, uninvited, with a clad of redheads surrounding him, win a monkey in a dance competition and pash both Abby and Kate?_

A. xD maybe… but not in that sense.

_Q. Will Kate and Tony/Abby and McGee ever kiss?_

_A_. Of course! What kind of person would you think I was if there was no kissing AT ALL in one of my fanfics?

_Q. Same 'ol same 'ol, what is Kate hiding?_

A. Sigh only time will tell.

**"Different Light"**

Q. _Could it get any fluffier?_

A. Yes. Squee!

_Q. Is there still the chance of Gibbs arriving with the redheads, monkey winning, the pashing?_

A. Now that would be telling ;)

_Q. What have McGee and Abby been up to? –wink wink-_

A. I wrote an entire chapter on that.

_Q. Kate's still hiding something? Oh the suspense._

A. Yes.

**"Marginalised People"**

Q. _Does Abby like having weird dreams? I mean, she's always drinkin Caff-POW! Surely she'd realise the side effects by now, unless she just thinks the side effects are actually normal behaviour since she's been having them for so long. I wonder if she drank them as a child, what a hyper happy chappy she would have been!_

A. Yes.

_Q. How many more chapters to go?_

A. Hmm… 3 or 4 apparently.

_Q. Why do I start other tasks halfway through unfinished tasks? Do I have an attention span of a flea?_

A. Coz I HOLY CRAP THAT ANTS DRAGGING AWAY **A CRUMB** how awesomness and its SQUEE I love this mucic! Kisschas- wow my msn thingies _blinking_ o.O… sorry where was I?

_Q. Why am I making questions longer? Do I do it to (A) annoy people (B) drag it on (C)Distract people as I make the fic look longer (D) Pay my monkeys that I have in the floorboards to keep giving me money for earrings (E) keep the caffeine flea happy_

A. (M) All of the above.

_Q. What was the original question? Oh what is Kate hiding, but of course xDDDDD_

A. Well. I… wait I just answered that in the question didn't I.

**"A Happy Drunk"**

Q. _Is that the real secret? Seriously? Dead set seriously? Or am I just messing with your head and not gonna reveal it until the 27th chapter?_

A. Yes. Yes. Yes. No.

_Q. Is there even gonna be a 27th chapter? Or am I having sop much fun I just like messing with your head lots?_

A. No, I'm not that… dedicated unfortunately xD. Yes.

_Q. Is this story even existent? Or a figment of your imagination as most are probably in denial of Twilight?_

A. Who typed that? Why are you here? How are you here? Denial yuppers.

_Q. If I make one of the questions come true (is. Gibbs's intervention) then will others come true as well? Like will Kate hyperventilate and DIE? Will Bing still have time to return? Will Santa make a special guest appearance? Will more of Abby's dreams come true? Is Jim my special monkey-under-the-floorboard-monkey than gives me money for earrings?_

A. Pshah I WISH. Man how awesome would that of been. But: No (coz then there would be denialed denial). No, as I said his name scares me. Santa was currently busy at time of typing. I don't know what she dreams of, so I'll just say yes. YES! Oh an incase people were oblivious to "Jim" i thought he sounded like "Chimp" like "Monkey" so... yah...

**"Ploise Explayne"**

Q. _What floats your boat?_

A. Well I don't have a boat :( But caffeine would do so.

_Q. Will DiNozzo screw up royally?_

A. Naw I'm too nice to make him screw up.

_Q. Will it be uncovered that Kate is a world champion break dancer?_

A. Unfotunately no.

_Q. And will there be Frisbees involved?_

A. God I wish I did involve them now. Just have one randomly fly around their head whilst dancing.** Oooh oooh by order of me**, I now say that while Tony is reminding Kate, a lone Frisbee was sailing around over the dancefloor and hit McGee in the head. Jolly good.

**"Tarantism"**

Q. _Why the hell weren't Frisbee's involved?_

A. They are now xDD

_Q. Is Kate schitzophranic?_

A. No. Just dea- NO SHE"S NOT DEAD! She's just in a very deep sleep with magic marker on her forehead.

_Q. Kudos to anyone that tell's me the names of the songs I used and the other place Kate's quote came from and what the chapter title means? I'd send you a jelly bea if i was able to._

A. Well kudos to me then, I used "**What's on the Radio**" by the **Living End**, "Jerk it out" by The Caesars. The quote came from the_ OC_ when Seth was talking about sex, but of course. And Tarantism means "To relieve sadness by dancing" as according to the magazine I found it out. And CSIMel **cheated** xP. I shoulda mentioned no Googling allowed. So lissa-bhw gets the deserved kudos for her close answer xDD

_Q. Shall I include a chapter after this answering all of the annoying pointless questions?_

A. And so concludes my annoyingly annoying questions XD

Ahhh and it has come to the end, I shall refrain from asking more question… for now. Mwuhaha.

Thanks heaps and heaps and heaps for all the reviews… but I still didn't catch up to CSIMel and she's still got a chapter or a few to come now, don't you mel, huh huh huh? **–Prods hard-** Oh well, reviews are awesome, no matter how many I get, so be sure to click the button for my next SHINY IMPLIED TATED STORY, coming soon to a computer screen near you.

_**Lovez, Alli**_

(0) _Answers may/may not make any sense, have a point, answer the question, or have anything to do with the actual story. kap0w apologises for any injuries it may/may not have inflicted upon readers._


End file.
